In recent years, various techniques have been developed for digitization and further processing of multimedia content. An example of multimedia content may include, but is not limited to a sequence of video frames. The digitization of the multimedia content facilitates in complex manipulation of the multimedia content for enhancing user experience with the digitized multimedia content. For example, the multimedia content may be manipulated and processed for generating animated images that may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. An animated image is a short seamlessly looping sequence of graphics interchange format images created from video content in which only parts of the image perform minor and repeated movement.